


雾，星星 以及马拉维

by culter



Category: xb - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-19
Updated: 2019-06-19
Packaged: 2020-05-14 15:56:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 13,880
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19276576
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/culter/pseuds/culter
Summary: 遠い昔の夢、ふわっとした孤独と空気中海の匂いと一緒に漂っていた空間と時間全てが美し。





	雾，星星 以及马拉维

在来这做老师之前 方博想的只是想逃离城市又想为自己找个稳定的营生，直到他下了火车转了客车，又在雪地里走了快一个小时才看到小学的那一排平房的时候才发现，他给自己找了个挺辛苦的营生。  
接待他的老主任是个特别好的人，除了说话时候嘴里的烟味太浓以外，他拉着方博的手左摇右摇的晃了半天感叹 有志青年啊，来我们这个穷乡僻壤实习。方博尴尬的笑着嘴里想不出一句漂亮的答话。只能在每句夸自己的背后拼命摇头，小声说哪里哪里。  
冬天的小镇格外的冷、他鞋上的的雪在炉子旁边伴着炉子里噼里啪啦的火生化成一滩泥水，在主任办公室新铺的白色瓷砖上特别显眼。他走的浑身都被汗湿透了，帽子底下的头发湿嗒嗒的困在里面，鞋也有点湿，特别难受。只能坐在炉子旁边不停的搓手，旁边是一个白瓷缸子里面粗枝大叶的撒了一堆茶，泛着去过分的味道，方博看了一眼觉得饿了一天之后再喝这样的浓茶他绝对会胃难受的抽搐。但经不住老主任一直热情地招呼他喝水，他也只好为难的抿了一口。  
果然当他拖着行李回到自己新宿舍的时候胃已经开始叫嚣着抗议了，才铺了床就难受的撑不住趴下了，脑门出了一层密密的汗，身体缺觉得冷了起来，挣扎着摸了一下屋里的暖气，咕噜咕噜的作响竟然还是温的。  
“明天才开学，锅炉师傅今天上班，估计暖和不了” 他忽然听到有人推门进屋，带了一阵冷风，方博艰难的抬头看到门口站着一个年轻男生，二十五六的模样。他趴在床上艰难的抬头看着那个人一手里拿着里面的水已经冻冰的脸盆，一手提着一个暖水瓶慢慢走过来。他扯了扯嘴角，挤出一个友善的笑容算是打招呼。  
那人悠悠的脸盆放在暖气底下，拧开阀拴，等着黄浊的暖气水流出来，出来水微热的气已经把眼睛上晕上一层薄雾。方博看不清他的眼睛。他能看到那人有勺子一样的鼻子，翘起来的鼻子尖还冻得有点红。  
“这个盆别在裂了.”那人继续在雾气的背后嘀咕着、小心的敲了敲硬塑的盆边然后决定暂时就这么放着。  
他走到房间另一边空着的床铺坐下，就这还没散去雾气的眼镜看着方博嘴角扯起一个夸张的微笑角度，看起来有点滑稽，“我是许昕，来这做实地调查的，你就是方博吧。今天估计是最冷的一个晚上，你带电热毯了吗？”

那天晚上、方博插了一个小时的电热毯终于觉得被子有了点暖意，在此之前，许昕好心的给他灌了一个热水袋。安慰了一下他一直抽搐的胃。  
学生还没回来，除了他们两个之外的老师都是本地人还没回校，本来就有点凄凉的操场上的雪干净的连个脚印的没有，有的只有他们屋子里的灯投出来的光斑。  
“你这个身体啊，在这个地方呆的以后是会受苦的。”许昕一边帮他往热水袋灌热水一边小声说。没有路灯的地方天黑得特别早，幸而白天下了一天的雪，整个窗外就着月色透着莹白的光，比以往亮了一点。方博没有见过这样的景色，抱着热水袋望着窗外发呆。许昕也不说话伏在桌子上用铅笔在纸上沙沙的写着什么，脚边是一摞一摞的卷子。

这个时候一震杂乱的声音忽然从学校的院子外面传来，夹带着一束强光闯过操场，打到他们两的窗前，许昕往窗子看了一眼自己说了句“返校的孩子们来了。”说完掏出兜里的钥匙跑出去，方博趴在窗子上看，看到许昕的影子被外边的强光扯到雪面上拉的无限的长，他的身影却在车灯里聚集成一个毛绒的圆点，暖气又咕噜咕噜的响了起来，方博抬手摸了一下，热了不少。心想至少今天返校的孩子不会太冷。

这儿的小孩子似乎比方博以前见的同年级学生个头小了一点，因为是有的是搭拖拉机来的，被生生的裹成了粽子，眼睫毛和围巾的嘴巴鼻子的地方也是白白的霜，整张脸只露着眼睛，兴奋的来回乱转，刚到寝室门口就欢快的跺掉脚上和裤腿上的雪，看着许昕仰着头许老师 许老师一阵乱叫，有几个还规规矩矩的鞠了躬，方博透过门上的玻璃看的好笑，许昕一直背向着他，只看他帮了这个孩子抖抖大衣上的雪，马上身边那个淘气的小孩脚下一滑忽然就摔了，忙不迭的去扶，那个撒欢一样在走廊里来回跑，本来有点寂寞的学校忽然就喧闹起来。许昕忙不过大喊一声：方博，快点过来帮忙。

开学第一天方博发现在办公室里没有许昕，甚至没有许昕的桌子，他身边坐的中年身材已经发福的大姐，不合规矩的烫着卷发，淡黄色发尾已经有点焦了，在办公室没事就磕着瓜子乱传方博不认识的人的闲话，从这家今年买了多少头牛羊，到那家又要了二胎无所不谈。刚看到方博蹭进办公室的时候豪爽的说：哎呀 还来了个帅小伙。被这么一说他的脸就有点红了。她没有看出来，忙着帮着方博收拾桌子，嘴也没有闲着一直问，家是哪的，几岁了，有没有对象啊，我们这条件差别介意啊。最后听到上课铃才急匆匆的披上大衣往教室的那排平房走了。老师的办公室虽然是平房但是好在朝南，前面就是操场，没有高大建筑的影子，阳光直射进来还是停暖的，方博脱了厚重的大衣坐在自己的椅子上的时候微微叹了口气：终于消停了。旁边一直沉默的中年模样的大哥听到这声叹气笑了一下对转过头对方博说：“李姐话有点多，习惯就好了，这是你的课程早操以后去五年三班。” 方博想说他没介意但是话到嘴边又觉得懒懒的，笑了笑接过课程表，小心的放在桌子的玻璃纸下面。细细的看教案。他其实想问，为什么许昕没有在。

吃饭的时候他看到了许昕，本来镇上的年轻人就少，那个高头个宽肩膀更是一眼就能从人堆了看出来，这个边陲小镇的学校里，年龄除了十三一下就是三十以上的，年轻人只有他和许昕。所以两个人在一起吃饭也算正常，一群十多岁的小孩很难做到安静吃饭，这个打翻了饭碗，那个举手告状老师他偷我东西吃，那个一口不吃惦记着一会去商店买零食解馋，好不容易看着他们吃完饭，方博和许昕重新坐会位置上已经没了胃口，盯着已经凉掉的饭菜发呆。

“你胃本来就不好，还不吃饭啊。”许昕一边夹菜一遍劝方博。

“你没有课啊？”方博问了自己嘀咕一上午的问题。

“我是过来做调查的，不算老师，做完就走了。”许昕扶了扶眼镜解释道。“这个学校少老师，住校孩子又多，有其他老师照顾不到的地方我去帮帮忙。”

“哦。”方博忽然觉得更没有胃口了，泄气一样回答了一句。

“你挺有意思的。”许昕继续挑着碗里的白菜豆腐边说道“哪个二十啷当岁的男生会来这个偏僻的地方实习。你怎么想的？”他放下筷子专心看方博问道。嘴角扯出一个笑容，明亮的就像刚才照进办公室的阳光。方博看着有点走神。忘了许昕问的是什么。

后来方博才知道，许昕的办公室就是他们的寝室，也从旁边李姐的嘴里听到，许昕算是学界的新星，一直在非洲做调查，这次替代他生病的师兄来这个学校采样。他也偷偷的在网上搜索许昕的名字，蹦出来的都是一篇一篇的学术论文的题目。他查了一下他去的那个地方叫马拉维，是全世界最贫穷最荒凉的地方。他调出世界地图对着那个陌生的国家发呆。

日子久了许昕脚边的卷子一摞一摞的增多，平常的时候他和许昕只有吃饭的时候碰面，晚上回寝室又要撸起袖子去对付一个堆住校的熊孩子，这个被开水烫了，这两个打起来了。折腾了一天回到房间累的上床就睡了。周末的时候，他偶尔会帮许昕整理材料，听许昕指挥，这个放到这个盒子里，那一摞帮我拿过来，寝室自然是没有网络的，但是他总看到许昕扶在桌子上对着电脑一坐就是一整天的忙活着。他问过一次他在做什么，结果许昕特别兴奋的给他解释了半天怎么调查取样，怎么收集数据，然后把一摞卷子拿出来和方博解释他为什么这么出题。方博没有听进去，眼睛里都是认真又兴奋沉浸在自己世界里的许昕，想不出来该怎么跟上他的思路。

“挺无聊的吧，不好意思啊。”很快他就察觉到方博有点发直的眼神马上道歉道。

“啊，不无聊，不无聊…”方博马上说。

许昕笑了一下算是回答他，又回到自己的位子上扶在电脑旁边不说话了。

和你在一起我从来没觉得无聊。

有个孩子半夜发了烧，许昕怕他晚上没人照顾直接抱回寝室，两个人来回照顾。方博把自己床让出来给他睡，看着他吃了药又来回来去用酒精帮他擦各个关节物理降温，忙的整张脸都皱在一起。他觉察到许昕在旁边的目光，抬头看许昕叉着腰站在床边居高临下的看自己，“不知道的以为他是你儿子呢。”说这用手在方博的发上糊弄了一下。糊弄的过了好久方博还没有缓过神。

那天晚上方博和许昕挤在一张床，他有点失眠，听着许昕缓慢平和的呼吸声知道他睡着了。翻了个身对上许昕的睡脸，心里忽然的惊了一下：这是自己第一次看到摘了眼镜的许昕。更睡不着了。下床穿上一层一层的衣服出门透透风。凛冽北风一下子打在脸上的时候方博觉得思绪清明了好多，低头叹了口气，抬头不经意却撞见了一席星光，地面的乏味和黑暗衬托深幽的蓝色夜空的星辉，寂静又璀璨。

“中间那三颗最亮的是猎户座。”许昕低沉磁性的声音忽然在身后响起来。方博吓了一跳回头看他，冷风灌进他的大衣，激得他打了个冷颤。许昕没有戴眼镜走在他身边也抬头看着天，小声说，“想不到你还挺浪漫的，大晚上出来看星星。”方博想说我没有，但是许昕的声音太好听，他舍不得反驳。

许昕看着呆呆的方博继续说“你不会是在梦游吧？”用手扶在方博的脸上捏了一下。方博在黑暗里看着许昕忘了眨眼睛。

“说不定，是我在做梦。”许昕短促的笑了一下。手上的力度微微加重，他开始慢慢的靠近方博，两个人呼出的白气合成团马上又消失另一团白雾又急匆匆地浮了出来，打在彼此脸上看不太清对方。方博觉得自己嘴唇有点干不自觉的舔了一下。 也控制不住的一直眨眼睛。

“方博,你挺有意思的。”许昕放过了他的脸，直起身子把手揣回自己的口袋静静的看着天。他们恢复的正常的距离。

“我马上就会回到马拉维了。”

第二天等方博和许昕都醒过来以后，他们谁都没有提前一天晚上的事情。方博怀疑，一切只是他的梦，因为他根本不记得他和许昕是怎么回的寝室，如果真的是现实的话那就遗失掉太多的细节。当他抬头看到已经重新戴起眼睛慢条斯理的整理内务的许昕的时候，他更确定，那只是一个梦而已，而那个梦境的寓意，他不能深想。

小孩的烧仍然没怎么褪，方博就给班主任打了个电话，是他办公室的李姐，李姐风风火火带着她丈夫跑进来，抱起孩子就往医院走了，临走的时候嘱咐许昕帮他看一下其他的孩子，许昕笑着说，您放心吧。

方博想起来今天要早上起来去教室生炉子，还没来及和许昕说什么就匆匆的跑到教室，要不然一屋的孩子都要冻感冒了。

生炉子其实很简单，先是纸，再是木头，上面压一些碎煤，最上面是好烧的块煤，他默默的念叨着顺序，然后拿着打火机从下面开始点露出来的报纸，蹲在地上一动不动的看泛红的火星在一瞬间变大又摇晃着形状扩散开，冒出的烟有点呛眼睛，他摸着眼泪。一边把灌满凉水已经被烟熏的黝黑的铁壶压在炉子上，这么冷得天没人能喝的了凉水。

生炉子是许昕教他的，他坐在炉子旁边取暖看着里面越来越旺的火苗想起来。

吃饭的时候许昕仍然在固定位置等他，依旧是笑的特别灿烂，方博想问问昨天晚上你有没有出门找我，或者干脆那就是我的梦。但是转瞬又想，我分不清是不是梦这件事，和许昕又有什么关系呢？

小镇是个乏味无聊让你觉得时间是特别长的地方，又正值冬天，没人喜欢出去，大家都在三五一伙的去别人家打麻将。方博和许昕自然不去，于是周末就变成了两个人在各干各的，但是今天的许昕有点不一样，以往的周末他绝对会指使方博帮他搬这个拿那个，但是今天他特别安静的蹲在地上捆绑一摞一摞的卷子，放进箱子里再好好写上编码，缠上胶带，方博的心忽然震了一下。

“我办事，你放心，你还是好好养好你的腰吧，这次采样的数量可不少，你保证你从天黑录入到天明，开玩笑，我是谁啊，我肯定帮你录了啊。”方博听到许昕语气轻快的和谁打电话，这样的语气他从来没听过，许昕和他说话或者和周围人说话都是稳重礼貌又带着疏离，他不禁想起了那天夜里摘了眼镜不断靠近他的样子，等他被许昕那句“机票我买好了。”拽回现实的时候发现自己手里的教案已经被他攥的面目全非。

“你要走了吗？”方博没有忍住。

许昕还在打电话，听到方博问，就朝他看过来，然后一边听电话里的声音一边心不在焉的嗯啊的答应着，然后看准时机就说“我先挂了一会给你发微信。”

房间里就安静了。谁也没说话，方博还是紧紧的看着许昕，一动不动。

“恩，我要走喽，飞机票都买好了。”

“去，去哪里。”

“回马拉维啊。”

回到他本来生活里。

“马拉维好玩吗？”方博机械的问道。

“不好玩，”许昕一边笑着一边摇头，“但是，那里有我要做的事情，不得不回去。不得不回去啊。”说着他轻松的抻了个懒腰，仰靠在凳子上，对着天花板发呆。

方博识趣的不说话了，他没有问他什么时候走，是下周，下个月，还是明天，但是他觉得这都不重要了，就像那天晚上究竟是梦还是现实，都不重要了。

许昕走的那天是个平常的工作日，教导主任还专门找了个本地的饭店，请大家吃了个饭，方博仍然挨着许昕，听许昕在左右逢迎着说着漂亮话，他咬着筷子想，为什么他能自然说出这么官方的话，接着许昕靠在方博傍边端起杯子说“我马上要坐客车，不能喝酒就以茶代酒和你碰一个，不管你今后去哪里，我都希望你好。”方博拿起酒杯，尴尬的笑了道了声谢。“我也希望你能好。”许昕盯着他看了一会便又被老主任拉到别的桌子上。

“方老师，你没事吧？”方博另一边坐着办公室的李姐，她新换了个发型，但是发尾依旧是焦黄的，方博眼神躲闪着笑了一下“我挺好的啊。”李姐已经喝了三瓶啤酒了，手里玻璃杯里是新倒的白酒，她把玩着手里的杯子认真的看方博“不对，你不好，但是你很快就会好的，来跟姐喝一个。”说着往方博的杯子里到了一点自己的白酒，方博没废话一仰脖子就倒了进去，从喉咙烧到心口。

从这里到马拉维，4个小时的长途汽车，七个小时的高铁，12个小时的飞机，途径埃塞俄比亚的亚的斯亚贝巴，然后就又是几个小时的长途汽车，方博眼睛盯着世界地图看着。

许昕走的第二个星期的周末，他坐在床上，对着对面空床板，手里拿着地图。  
昨天还有学生抬起头一脸迷糊的问他，许老师怎么了，他怎么不回来了？方博苦笑呼噜了那个小孩的头发说“我也不知道啊。”

许昕走之前抢过方博的手机，把自己的微信号和facebook的账号输了进去，添加了自己为好友。抬头看他因为喝酒红得有点紫的脸无奈的笑了，又像那天晚上一样呼噜了方博一下头发就走了，方博盯着手机上许昕的头像发楞，没有注意到，许昕扶窗子边上低头看他。

方博暗暗的看着许昕的动态，他回到非洲，穿起当地土布做宽腿裤子的短袖衣服，脸晒成了小麦的颜色，有的是他在和当地人一起盖房子，有的是他后面背着一脸调皮小男孩对着镜头比剪刀手，头发长了，他在后面随意的绑了起来，有的是一脸胡子的趴在讲桌上。笑容却是一直没有变。有一张照片是他在空旷的原野上发呆，他土布做成的长裤被吹的变了形状，方博看了好久不断的点击发大，再还原，最后觉得自己无聊。

他有他要做的事情。方博一直在这么对自己说，至于那个夜晚，他刻意的不让自己想起，却拦不住梦里的自己。

他梦见许昕要上巴士的时候被自己拦住说你一定要走吗？

许昕呼噜了一下他的头发说是啊。

“那，那我要说我喜欢你呢？”

许昕无奈的笑了一下，和他真的上车前的那个笑容一样，“那就好比在充满灯光的房间点上蜡烛。”

然后他就醒了。唏嘘一夜。

天气慢慢的暖了起来，方博要回学校交论文参加毕业典礼了，老主任把他叫道办公室说了好多感谢的话，这里年轻人太少了，没人愿意呆，住校的孩子又多，要不是有你和许昕帮我们真的不知道怎么办了。方博正在想上一次离开这个办公室以后的一个小时他就遇见了许昕，这次离开这个办公室以后我也要走了，鼻子忽然有点痒，强撑着和主任说了几句话便转身道了别“今天晚上，我们为你饯行。”老主任说着。

“别了，马上期中考试，你们都挺忙的。”方博执意不肯，他有点害怕谁再劝他喝酒。主任也没有了办法，笑呵呵的说：“小伙子，前途无量，好好发展吧，不论在哪里你都会很好的。”方博点点头，说不出来话。

“方老师？”

他一个人在收拾东西的时候，忽然一个小姑娘推门探出了头。

“嗯？”方博轻声哼了一下算是回答。

“方老师，你能来一下我们寝室吗？”小姑娘露着半张脸。

“怎么了，你们又闯祸了？”方博笑了然后装作严肃的语气问道，还叉起腰低头看着门缝里露出的小脑袋。

“哎呀，你就来吧。”小姑娘一点都不怕他，毕竟以前吓唬他们训他们的一直是许昕。

方博刚进寝室的门就发现十几个女生站成一排笑着等着他，领头的女孩大喊一声，方老师来了。说着强行把他按到一个板凳上边，站在队伍里笑盈盈的说“方老师，我们听说你马上就要走了，大家说给你唱首歌。”说着大家就七手八脚的翻着音乐课本，唱起歌来，一点也不整齐，有的人还唱错了词，不好意思的红着脸捂着嘴咯咯咯的笑。“哎呀你们好好唱啊。”领头的小姑娘特别严肃的眉头一皱，当他回头看到捂着脸的方博慌张地问“诶，方老师，你怎么哭了？”

说着没人想着唱歌了，一拥而上的围住了方博，有的人拍他的肩旁，有的人笨拙的想去抹他的眼泪，有的人慌了“怎么办，要不要告老师？”

“方老师就在这，告什么老师？”

听到这话方博又噗的一声笑了出来，强抿着嘴稳定情绪，说“没有没有，我刚才去生炉子，眼睛里进的灰，你们接着唱吧。”

小孩看着脸挂着泪痕又笑着的方博，有点疑惑，那他到底是开心还是难过呢？

“李老师，为什么人能一边哭一边笑啊？”第二天那个小女孩不解的问自己的班主任。

“什么一边哭一边笑？”班主任机械的在大笔记的纸上沙沙的写着头也不抬的问。

“方老师啊，昨天我看他流眼泪了，但是是一边笑一边流眼泪的，就像这样。”小孩模仿了一下方博的当时的表情，用两个食指贴在脸上算是眼泪。

李老师的红笔在一处停留了一会，留下一个大大的红点，她想了一下最后决定用固定台词打发她“等你长大了就知道了。”

那孩子静静翻了个白眼，又是这套。

被一群小孩唱歌唱哭了这么丢人的事情，可千万不能让别人知道，这是方博坐上客车和大家挥手告别的时候想到的，在车上他看着自己临走前拍的学校的平房和临别和学生老师们的照片犹豫好久要不要给许昕发过去，这是他和他之间最后的一道连接了。

如今，这条连接也断了。

毕业的时候正值夏天，楼下的蝉鸣叫的他睡不着家，房间里没有空调，他只能把窗户都敞开，在床上摆出一个大字汗出个不停。忽然有点怀念上一个特别冷的冬天。

方博没有听家里的话回家做个老师，毕业就进了家NGO，马上就要分配出志愿者的项目，当他看到那所小学的名字出现的时候犹豫了，伴着楼下没完没了的蝉声他问自己，为什么要去？因为许昕吗？那你在那里是见不到他的，为了活在过去的场景里吗，他又自觉自己没有那么矫情。他也知道自己要往前看，他觉得热的不行去下床喝水，外边的路灯把客厅照的很亮,他咕咚咕咚的大口喝水眼睛盯着窗外城市里灰突突乏味的夜幕,觉得,不管有没有许昕这档子事,他都想回去.

第二天的方博毫不犹豫的在上面打了勾，填写了申请表，在手机上和李姐和主任发信息说，自己没准能回去了。

“你的办工桌我可是给你留着呢，虽然来了几个小年轻但是都让我打发到别的位置了，最朝阳的最暖和的位置，就给你了。”方博看着李姐发过来的信息，暗暗的想，现在是夏天，我最不想的就是晒阳光了吧。

所以当他又回到办公室的时候就央求李姐给他弄个窗帘，旁边的大哥放下水杯往后仰着看李姐在那里忙上忙下的挂窗帘笑说“没想到方博还挺会撒娇的。”李姐一边帮他挂窗帘一边冷笑一声“会有什么有啊，不用在正地方也是白扯。”手上的动作却没有停。

方博在下面愣了一下。很快他就被闯进办公室的学生打断了思路。

去年那群学生一下子就拥进来了，方老师方老师的乱叫，有的淘气的学生还去抓他的手

“你怎么这么快就回来了，是不是舍不得我们啊？”

方博被大家扯拽的有点懵就点点头对啊，我就是舍不得你们啊。

“那许老师什么时候回来啊？”忽然一个高个子的男生问道。

难倒了方博。

“这帮孩子，老师办公室怎么随便来，快回去上课！”李姐还站在办公室的窗台上，往下俯视又高声说道，吓得一群小孩噤了声，摸摸脑门就走了。

“许老师是来不了了，马老师倒是有一个。”李姐慢慢从窗台上下来，一边看着窗帘一边随口说着。

“马老师？”方博忽然回头看身边的李姐问道。

“还是那个调查啊，听说是个什么追踪调查，从上届小学一年级开始跟踪到六年级，说本来的调查老师应该姓马，叫什么。”李姐忽然求助一样看了一眼办公室的大哥，

“马龙，昨天我听主任说的。”那人自然的接到。

“所以啊，开心不，方老师你又有舍友了。”

方博嗯啊答应着，心里并没有太多的波澜。他想起许昕和他说过他是替别人来调查的，也想起过去年许昕和谁打电话谈论数据和分析情况。和他轻松自在的语气嘱咐电话那边的人好好养腰。他也隐约的知道,他不太可能会再遇见他.

他有点好奇,许昕的熟人是谁.

夏天的小镇,没有了热岛效应还是很凉快的,在有阴凉的地方站一会,风自然就来了,吹得一阵凉爽,方博彻底习惯了这里,包括露天的厕所和一下雨就变得特别泥泞的操场,他也习惯了每天晚上去各个寝室巡查.

他从那个被几个小姑娘唱哭了的大学生,到他一咳嗽屋子里就马上没有声音的方老师.

新来了两个年轻的女老师,一个机灵活泼一个踏实话少，都是本地人,大学刚毕业被家里安排到附近教书,等到政策以放宽就想着调回城里,两个女孩住在走廊的另一头,每天方博会好心的帮他们打好热水放在门外,两个人也热情的师哥师哥的叫,口气亲热的两人男朋友来的时候一直要灌方博酒,幸亏是主任出面才把在厕所狂吐不止的方博拎了回来.但是后来那两个人的态度对方博友善了很多.方博有一次问她们,为什么他们男朋友忽然对他这么温柔的时候,两个女生互相看了一眼,其中一个机灵一点的说”哪有天天吃飞醋的道理.”另外一个还在考虑那天晚上他喝多了被主任带走的时候,主任嘴里念叨的许昕是谁。

秋天来的时候，各家各户都忙的不得了，闲人只有方博和那两个女生，三个人有的时候在操场的角落嗑瓜子聊天，其实方博是个挺风趣的人，各种冷笑话逗得小姑娘笑弯了腰。

“师哥你为什么不找个女朋友啊，像你这样又逗又老实的男生真的不多了。”那个话少的女生忽然问了一嘴，另一个人也赶紧去看方博的表情。

“啊。”方博沉吟了一会想找出一个理由，但是除了许昕他什么也想不到。“可能是缘分还没到吧。”

“那有喜欢的人了吗？”另一个女孩子马上追问道。

“有!”方博回答的很快。

快回屋的时候方博看到两个女孩黏在一起唧唧喳喳的说什么，他也没在乎就例行的去男生的寝室看了一圈回来睡觉。

刚回到屋子里看到手机反常的亮了起来，他拿起看了一眼顿时觉得浑身的血液的泛涌了起来。

许昕打了个一个表情。不尴不尬的微笑。

方博低头看着攥在手里的手机在屋子里转了好几圈，不知道要回复什么。他挠挠头特别烦躁的又转了一圈，深呼吸了一下，坐在自己的床上，特别官方的打出了“晚上好。”

转瞬一想那边是下午就又赶紧打了一个下午好，又加上一模一样的笑脸才觉得稳妥。又觉得那个晚上好实在是太蠢刚想撤回就看到许昕的回复最近怎么样在哪里

方博怀疑他是不是真的在和自己说话，或者是打错了？但仍然老实的回话。

“在学校。你呢？”

“一样在学校。”

方博紧紧盯着对方正在输入后面的省略号，站在房间里一动不动，他紧握手机的手竟然有点抖。

“我师兄下个月去你那，他叫马龙，多照应一下。”方博看到这句松了口气，起码他知道自己时候谁，也知道自己又回到学校了。方博知道他和许昕还可以继续聊很多话，比如终于新来了老师，他不用尴尬的去巡视女寝，秋天的小镇有一种丰盈又开阔的美，老主任一直在念叨着他，现在还有学生对自己嘻皮笑脸一点也不怕是因为你没在。但是他也知道最想说的话是无从开口，所以其他的也就不重要了。

他叹了口气缓缓的打着“好的，你自己一个人要多小心。”然后就像泄了全身的力气一样瘫在床上，盯着地图上他画的红圈的地方发呆。

许昕的床上坐着另一个人，白净的面皮干净的短发，笑弯着的眼睛，嘴唇也安静随和的翘着，是马龙。  
方博刚下课回来，吭哧吭哧提着两暖壶的水，外边刚下起雪，他带着一身没有融化的雪珠僵直的站在门口，拘束的好像这不是他的房间一样。  
马龙坐在许昕以前的床上朝方博笑着问好，“你快进来啊，走廊多冷啊。”带着许昕没有的北方口音。方博慢慢的挪进的屋里，关门的时候用眼神驱赶开几个使劲往屋里看的淘小子“回屋睡觉啊”几个小孩一哄而散。  
“你是方博吧、我叫马龙。”  
许昕的师兄，方博默默的补全着这句话，嘴上却说不出只能干巴巴地点点头，把其中一个暖瓶放在马龙的床边“这没有热水，你就用这里面的吧，还有，你带电热毯了吗？”方博走回自己的床上，问对面的马龙。  
“带了。”马龙饶有兴致的打量着屋子。表情有点高深，方博被他打量的有点不在自，挠了挠脖子“我，我去看看男寝。他们应该快上床睡觉了.”  
“好。”马龙仍然在东张西望。  
这群熊孩子终于睡了，方博一盏盏的熄灭了每个寝室和走廊的灯。外边是北风暴雪和摇曳的树影。他自己踢踢踏踏的在走廊上，本来还喧闹的寝室他一经过也安静了下来，低头想着刚才许昕床上坐着的马龙，走廊的灯不算亮，他又要一盏一盏的关灯，脚步声和关灯的声音格外清晰。再回头看除了窗户透来微弱的雪光已经什么都不剩了，他想，那从来不是许昕的床，许昕对于这个学校，对于自己只是个过客而已。

进入隆冬，方博也习惯了回到屋子里看到另一个人，他教马龙如何生炉子，如何照顾学生，他发现在吓唬小孩这件事情上，马龙似乎比许昕做的更好，平常温和干净的脸，一旦冷下来他自己看着都要害怕，何况那帮小孩。

隔壁的两个女老师一个结婚一个分手给李姐创造了无数的谈资，每次方博进屋的时候都能从李姐桌子上的瓜子皮的数量判断最近有没有什么新闻，那个不太爱说话的女孩和男朋友分手的那天方博看到了史上最多的量，奇怪的是，等他一进屋的时候大家都不约而同的沉默了，他不是傻子，也隐约的知道这件事情和自己有关系，那天吃完晚饭，马龙和另一个女孩很快就走了。

远处还有几个精力旺盛的小孩一边吸溜着鼻涕一边相互追赶，在巨大锅炉的暗处只剩下方博和那个女孩，气氛尴尬的站着，方博摸摸鼻子小声说“没什么事，我就先走了，你也早点休息。”忽然袖子就被抓住了。

“方老师，”女生咬住嘴唇看着他，似乎下了很大的决心，眼神里都有点决绝“你，能不能看看我。”方博被吓的手缩进袖子里空荡荡的任她拉着，他一直没有回头他能听出来女孩说话声音都在发抖。他太了解她现在的心情了，那是自己在梦里无数次经历过的煎熬和忐忑，想到这里他心里就更酸了，他甚至不敢回头“我其实不是你想的那样，还是别了。”

还是别了，这是他能想到最激烈的拒绝方式。

女生坚持了一会才缓缓的放开他，声音倒有一些释怀“我其实就想让你亲口对我说，我也好死心。”

方博终于回头看她，没有想到答话，他一直知道自己的懦弱和自私，害怕被拒绝索性连最开始的邀请都省去了，他却从来不知道原来人被告白以后自己会觉得这么无地自容，所有不堪竟然是喜欢你的人告诉你的。

他无奈的笑了一下“我根本没你想的那么好，你肯定能找到更好的。”

女生眼角亮晶晶的，被这么一说低头，吸着鼻子笑了一下“你不用这么安慰我。”

“不不不，我真的是这么想到。”方博认真的摇摇手看着那女孩强调“你真的比我好太多了。”

我，连你一半的勇气都没有。

“他很好吗？”女生忽然问道。

“好。”方博很快回答马上又迟疑了一下微微歪着脑袋想了半天“反正我觉得很好。”

许昕的很多画面就像西洋片一样在脑中过了一遍，每次想起来都和上一次不太一样，他怀疑这些场景是不是他臆想出来的，包括那天晚上和他一起看星星的许昕。

垂头丧气地推门看到那桌子上坐着的马龙的时候他还是晃神了一下，以为是许昕，但是当马龙回头看他的时候他才收回迟疑的目光，点点头作为回应。

他翻来覆去的睡不着，害怕做梦会想到什么便偷偷打开窗帘，一个干燥清朗的冬夜。地面的寂静和闪耀清亮的星光各自有各自的清冷。

“大博。”马龙的声音没有一点睡意，感觉他也没睡着。

“我吵到你了吗？”仍然道歉。

“没有，我也没睡着。”马龙起身穿起的衣服，“走吧，咱们去看星星，听许昕说这的星星特别好看。”

方博手还扒着窗帘，冷风顺着窗台的缝隙渗了进来。他觉得身体就像过电一样，微微颤栗，

许昕和星星

很遥远的晚上随着许昕的呼气出现的白雾，和白雾后面他的脸。

“还真冷。”马龙打了个寒战，把自己缩在大衣里，看后边一脸陷入回忆的方博。

“许昕，是我师弟。”马龙不紧不慢的交代着，方博点点头，把脸埋在衣领里，保护好自己的表情。

“你知道他为什么来这吗？”方博摇头，头发摩擦着衣领。好吵，方博想。

“我这个师弟呢，随和还开朗但是骨子有种傲气，自己认定的事情从来没有退缩过，甚至有点执拗，对于挺多事情他有一套。就像他当初选了这个专业，又只身去了非洲，说来你别笑他，他的梦想真的是改变世界来着。”马龙摇摇头。

“这一去就是两年多，一切都好，但是忽然打电话来说他想放弃，想回国安稳找一份工作的时候，真的吓了我一跳，后来听当地NGO的人回来才知道，许昕有一个特别喜欢的学生，资质很好也聪明，他那两年一直帮他，和他成了朋友，在最简陋的环境里教他所有，还买了好多书给他，他曾经鼓励那孩子说，要带他去外面的世界，后来那孩子真的很争气，考进很好的一所学校，当时把许昕高兴坏了，搂着他先是大笑然后差点哭了。”

方博想象着那样的许昕。不自觉得看着马龙的侧脸，和他后面的天空，一串白烟扩散开来慢慢失去了方向。夜空铺在他们的眼前半明半昧。

“我们一直以为那个孩子会有个好前途，结果去年的时候，那孩子被送了回来，深度抑郁症，说是跟不上那里的节奏不适应陌生的坏境，送回来的时候人已经垮了。”

马龙眉毛拧在一起，轻轻的叹了口气。

“许昕他，他是好心啊。”方博急着帮许昕辩驳什么，

马龙看着方博没有答话。

信仰的被打破，先知被戳穿，偶像被粉碎，坚持的只是幻影。

心早已磨成岩石的老人自然可以笑话他们矫情，但是请告诉那些年轻的人们，那种虚无和重重的失望和怀疑，应该怎么释怀？

在方博看来许昕是那么不一样，他总是那么豁达和自然，对生活有自己的哲学。他描绘着这样的许昕也从来没有对此有所怀疑。

他忽然理解了许昕临走前那个无奈的笑容，好像也在说“我根本没有你想的那么好。”

“说不定，是我在做梦。”

上一个冬天，同样的时间同样的地方许昕慢慢靠近方博的时候如是说。

方博听着马龙的话，勾勒着那个时候许昕的心境：坚信的被打碎，逃一样的来到这里。装作从容自在的样子，却无时无刻的在怀疑自己，方博没有过什么梦想，他没办法想象失去一个不存在的东西的痛苦，但他竟然特别难过，沮丧得抬不起头来，嘴里心里泛着苦涩，因为那个时候许昕一定特别难过，而自己自始至终什么都不知道。

许昕走过很多地方，他的每个经历都成了他日后的谈资，他和马龙在外蒙的郊外看到过最明亮的北斗星，那是即使风沙也没办法遮盖住的星辉，他也独自去过撒哈拉，白天在红色的沙漠里行走，晚上在破败的屋顶仰头看星空，他能看到不远处的绿洲里投射出来的月光，他去过南非，在危险的贫民窟，躲过城市灯光的角落里，抬头看到过传说中的南十字星，还有他在秘鲁山脚下宿营的晚上抬头看到的。但是他一直念念不忘从不敢提及的星星则是那个干燥寒冷的冬夜一个安静的边陲的小镇里，那个男孩看着他的眼睛，透过他们呼出的白雾，半明半昧的看着自己，跳跃着不安和惊奇，却让他止不住的欢喜。

不巧的是，他已经害怕自己说什么做什么去改变谁。

他常常在马拉维的原野上想，方博其实很普通，但是普通的那么与众不同，他就是平平常常的做事情，但是做的那么专注和认真，甚至没有分心去偷懒，就像那种偏偏要在最硬的地面开出的花，品像平常但是透着坚韧和不凡。让人难忘。

方博是喜欢他的，虽然他每次都抿着嘴唇什么都不说但所有情绪都在眼睛里，许昕每次看到方博望向自己的眼神心都会翻腾起来，只是下一秒他又开始怀疑方博喜欢的是真实的许昕还是只是他想象中的。

他不知道当方博知道自己的软弱和逃避以后会不会还用同样的目光看自己，他怕失去他最喜欢的那颗星星。

“师兄，我，我要回马拉维。”

电话那边是什么东西被碰倒了的声音。

“大昕？你是认真的吗？”

“恩。”

“太好了！你是怎么想通的。”

许昕看着屋子里缩在被里睡着的方博”不知道。可能是因为这个星星挺好看的吧，看到了就想通很多事情。”

总有人会穿过风雪和严冬来拥抱你，告诉你，你是多么值得被爱。

许昕觉得很幸运的是，他遇见了方博。在他上车的那一刻看着方博红着脸，红着眼框，一脸的挽留就是咬着牙说不出口的时候许昕无奈摸了他一下，狠着心上了车，当他从车窗里往下看的时候发现方博的背影也是那么可爱。

如果有可能，我真的想变成你，这样是不是就不用再分开了？

许昕想。

回到马拉维以后他每次都会去看那个小孩，那是他的”苦路“而那个孩子空洞悲伤的眼神则是他的十字架，他在这条路上缓慢的爬行。

”连耶稣都停过14次，你要给自己机会。“老校长温和的宽慰道。

校长是个开放和善的老头，他和许昕每次都会去那个孩子家里看他。回来的时候校长会带着许昕去吃饭，是他吃不惯的白色咖喱，没什么味道，伴着他觉得有点发苦的饼一起，但是吃完饭的娱乐活动是他最喜欢的。

跳舞音乐就是当地人嘴里的轻快愉快的旋律。

身为一个东方人，他拘谨的站在外围，但是总有人过来热情的拉着他说，Just follow my move.

许昕比比划划的跟了几下换来了整晚最大的笑声，他摆了摆手捂住脸退回到人群里但是仍然有人领着他在他跟不上的韵律舞动，他们的笑声让他觉得温暖又充实。即使知道明天依旧是落魄的一天好像也有了勇气面对。

他曾以为自己是英雄，是来拯救这个落后的村落和贫瘠的土地，后来他才意识，原来他才是被救的那一个。

在非洲的温暖之心的夜晚，当他仰头的那一刻会瞥到一两个星星闪过，那时他总会想，不知道方博今天过得怎么样。

他在等一个时刻，等他有了足够的勇气和自信的时候重新站到方博面前，而那一次他绝对不会无奈的笑笑走掉。  
如果能回到那个时间点，你会怎么做  
方博问自己，是紧紧的拽住许昕的衣服不让他离开还是把那句在心里嘴里眼里辗转了千百回的我喜欢你说出来？  
结局会有不同吗？  
从那个看星星的夜晚以后，他和马龙就没怎么聊过许昕了。  
他继续安静的做着老师，陪学生上晚自习偶尔抬头看天觉得还是这里的星星好看。  
马龙的研究也到了尾声，方博有了以前的经验不需要他多说就能全部编码捆绑，规规矩矩的放在箱子里。他擦擦汗，满意的看着自己的作品想到了个要紧的问题：“龙哥，你腰不好，这么多东西怎么提回去？“  
马龙还在低头整理考卷“大昕说他开车来接我。”

很长时间的空白，方博愣在原地。

“怎么，你真的以为你再也见不到他了？”马龙对方博这个反应有点吃惊“你们是一个NGO的，你是他师兄的舍友，周周转转，你们总会见面的。“马龙放下了笔若有所思的嘟囔着“可能就是因为这个，那小子才不着急吧。”  
“什么？”方博急于听清马龙的每一句关于许昕的话。  
马龙托着下巴看方博脸上的表情“没什么，另外你最好把你在墙上挂的世界地图收一下。那么大的一个红圈在马拉维，我闷了小半年了，你自己是忘了吗？“  
方博像是触了电一样一个大步冲到到自己床边一把扯下那个世界地图刚要收起来觉得已经晚了，就尴尬的擎着地图一边委屈的看着马龙“你怎么不早说啊。”  
马龙被逗得仰天大笑，他笑出来了眼泪擦了擦眼角“你喜欢许昕什么啊、楞头青一个。”  
方博低头看着被自己扯的弯弯扭扭的地图盯着那个红圈看“在他之前从来没有人说过我有意思。”  
马龙不解的歪了一下脑袋。  
方博抬头“从小到大，我都是闷葫芦，乖小孩就是太乖了。乖到无聊，但我觉得我自己挺有意思，许昕，许昕是第一个人说我有意思的。”  
有种人，他说不出什么响亮的话，也不适应站在人群中央，遇到事情喜欢稍稍退一步解决。时间一长就被人说成无趣和苍白，匆匆路过的人只会看到明亮的颜色谁会注意角落里的深意和精彩。  
但许昕不一样，当他眼神真诚又惊奇的看向方博说你真的挺有意思，那是方博听过最高的赞扬。那个时候，方博的世界就震荡到变了形状。

马龙拄着下巴还是没明白、就像他不明白为什么许昕喜欢方博一样。  
“可能你们看到的对方和其他人看到的一点都不一样吧。“马龙总结道。他觉得还是数据和分析靠得住。  
是先喜欢上才觉得他特别，还是因为觉得他特别才喜欢。  
恐怕没人能说明白吧。

就是当许昕开着车回到学校的时候整个学校都沸腾了，先行动的当然是学生，乌泱泱的飞奔出去，许老师许老师的乱喊，这个张开手要抱，那个牵衣角争取注意力，有几个嘴里发出毫无意义的怪叫，那个被石子滑得摔了一跤，还有个小个子哒哒哒的跑遍学校的整条走廊一边跑一边喊“快出来，许老师回来了。”

老主任摔了个茶碗，李姐的瓜子皮撒了一地。两个女老师趴在窗户上一个劲的往外看，  
“算了，咱们也出去看看吧。”然后叽叽喳喳的往外跑。 马龙站在一推纸箱子旁边也不说话，笑的见眉不见眼。  
方博站在最远的地方觉得他瘦了很多。

最后还是靠李姐控制出了局面“回去上晚自习。”响彻了整个操场。学生听了飞奔回教室很怕被李姐抓住。

“姐，还得靠你啊。”许昕不堪重负的活动了一下肩膀。  
“怎么，舍得回来啊。”李姐没有看他。许昕觉得她话里有话求救一样看向马龙，后者抱着肩膀看好戏不打岔。  
“你要好好谢谢你师兄，要不是他，你那个小傻子估计早就被那边女老师拐跑了。“李姐放低声音说，许昕眼睛转向站在寝室门口的两个女孩，其中一个死死的打量着自己。  
许昕没说话只是龇牙傻乐。  
“你怎么还挺有自信啊.”李姐推了他一下不满意他没心没肺的态度。  
马龙过来护住自己的师弟“他要是有自信就不会请假回国帮我扛问卷了，你以为他愿意打飞的做苦力嘛。”  
许昕赶紧去捂他师兄的嘴“别说出来啊。”然后他就望向最远处石化了的方博。慌乱又尴尬的挥了挥手。方博听不太清他们说什么但是看到许昕招手也僵直的挥了一下。  
然后李姐和马龙就悄无声息的走掉了。  
马龙被酸的掉牙，李姐小声嘀咕“这两人拍庐山恋嘛？”  
“姐，你这梗太老了。”马龙吐槽。  
“梗是什么意思？”

许昕一步一步走向方博。  
方博看着他一步一步走过来。  
心跳到嗓子眼，他有点担心一开口心就会吐出来。  
许昕也没从容到哪里去，嘴唇发白，同手同脚的走了过来。  
“对不起，让你难过了那么久。”方博没有动。  
“我...我是不是太混蛋了，直接扔下你就跑了。“方博仍然没有动。  
“我只在乎自己的那点得失，忘了一直看着我的你。因为你，因为你。我，我就是想知道，我还有机会吗？”许昕开始慌不择言。  
方博像是冻住了一样没有说话。许昕焦急又心虚的看着他。眼镜歪了都没有心思扶。  
“许昕，你还有别的话要说吗？“方博有点着急的看着他。  
“我，我喜欢你，我喜欢你。一直喜欢你，从这到马拉维，从马拉维又回到这。有这----么喜欢你。你对我就像东非大裂谷对于非洲一样。”  
“什么意思。“方博忽然问，有点困惑。  
“就是忽然想到的。“许昕心虚地笑了。他扶了一下眼镜“可能我想说你把我劈成了两半，一半去了马拉维，一半留在了这。“  
方博噗的一下笑了。许昕看到他笑也跟着笑了。  
“你笑什么？“  
“那你笑什么。“  
“我看你笑，我也笑了。“  
“那我要是哭了 你还跟着哭啊“  
“不。我会把你哄笑的。“


End file.
